


Reset Button

by Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, cliche bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 19:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/pseuds/Lys%20ap%20Adin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it's all over, they're going to have to forget this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reset Button

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/cliche_bingo/profile)[**cliche_bingo**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/cliche_bingo/), prompt: "Amnesia." Full bingo card is available [here](http://lysapadin.dreamwidth.org/49717.html). 507 words.

As Reborn had expected, Tsuna did not take the news well.

"What do you mean, we aren't going to get to remember this?" he asked, clearly dismayed, as he waved his hands around, the gesture encompassing everything from the box weapons to Byakuran in _this_.

"You can't," Irie said, patiently, with one of his peculiar smiles, one of the ones that didn't even come close to reaching his eyes. "You can go crazy that way. You have to let the future come in its own time, and in its own way, and so you have to forget all of this."

"But--what about all the things that we've learned?" Tsuna protested, and Reborn couldn't help nodding a little at that, approving, since it was about time that his student got his priorities in order. "And our friends here, too?"

"If you learned things once, you can learn them again," Irie said, still patient, although a little wry now. "Although maybe not as quickly as you did here. And as for the friendships..." He shrugged. "If they're meant to be, they'll happen again, I promise you."

Tsuna frowned, still clearly unhappy. "I don't like it," he said. "It seems unfair."

"Life often is," Reborn said, since once Tsuna got it into his head to argue about fairness, he could go on for a long time. "This isn't negotiable, Tsuna. Think about all the ways Irie screwed up the future by trying to change it."

"Reborn-san," Irie said, reproachfully. "That's not very nice."

"It's true," Reborn told him, and if Irie thought he was in this business to be _nice_, it was no wonder he'd fallen in with Byakuran in the first place. The man clearly didn't have the self-preservation instincts God had given a goose. "Don't be so selfish, Tsuna. A good boss puts the needs of his Family above his own desires."

Tsuna ducked his head, crestfallen, which was the point of the reminder. "I... yes, Reborn-san. I'm sorry." He took a breath, and then squared his shoulders. "You're right, of course. I'll tell the others what we have to do."

Reborn had to admit, he _was_ going to miss this matured version of his student.

"Thank you, Sawada-kun," Irie said, and Tsuna shuffled out. He waited until the door had shut behind him to turn to Reborn and say, "Are you sure that we shouldn't tell him that the amnesia effect is only good for ten years?"

"Yes," Reborn said, crisp, and leaned back in his seat, crossing his feet at the ankles. "It's good for him to know that not every decision he has to make will come out happily."

"True, I suppose," Irie said, still looking doubtful.

"Besides," Reborn added, and waited until Irie had raised an eyebrow, "I want to see the look on his face when he remembers. It'll remind him not to overlook the little details."

As Irie absorbed that, and then began to laugh, Reborn adjusted his hat, and smiled.

After all, a good teacher made lesson plans in advance.

**\- end -**

Comments are lovely!


End file.
